A Totally Not-Boring Week
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Sinnoh and Hoenn get boring after a while. What do the legendaries do about it? Contains GodModeShipping, Orbshipping, and whatever the hell else I want. Rated T for Arceus knows what. Contains an extremely creative and hilarious pairing of Kyurem and Shaymin. This week's guest stars-Mew and Mewtwo
1. A Cause For Human Recreation

Cast:

Latias-

Latios-

Kyogre-

Groudon-

Rayquaza-

Deoxys-

Dialga-

Palkia-

Giratina-

Arceus-

Cresselia-

Darkrai-

Shaymin-

Azelf-

Mesprit-

Uxie-

It was a beautiful evening. Autumn leaves had fallen and the Spearows quietly chirped.

Key word: quietly.

It was too quiet in Hoenn and Sinnoh and everyone was sick of it.

Shaymin trudged over to Arceus. "Arcy," she moaned, "we're so bored."

The llama goat goddess suppressed an annoyed sigh. "What do you expect ME to do about it?" She rolled on her back, reaching Shaymin's eye level.

"How 'bout you make it less boring?" Mesprit suggested, scowling.

Arceus sighed, wearily this time. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Uxie floated over. "Why not participate in human enterprise and animation?"

The dual region legends turned to her. "What?" Darkrai asked, as utterly confused as the rest of them.

Latios flew to Uxie's side. "She said, we should do human activities to pass the time," he translated.

Azelf smiled. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Cresselia frowned. "But I've never played human games before..."

Groudon nonchalantly replied, "Don't worry about it. They're really easy to pick up."

Arceus's eyes darkened. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Groudon gulped. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to go near humans unless he was supervised, due to the fact that he and Kyogre had a nasty habit of nearly wiping out the human race anytime they were near civilization during their battles.

Kyogre laughed. "Shame on you," she chided sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be more careful?"

Groudon growled fiercely, an action that shook the entire Hall of Origin. Kyogre squeaked and jumped behind Dialga. She, in turn, jumped to Palkia's side. "No way," she said, "you started this, you've gotta finish it. And no way am I facing his rage." She shook her head.

Kyogre yelped and bolted. Groudon quickly pursued. He chased her for several minutes and Kyogre was starting to get tired, slowing enough to fall into his clutches. Rayquaza noticed and swooped in and roared. Kyogre and Groudon leaped back, clutching their ears.

Arceus stomped her hooves. "Alright! Everyone go to your rooms and we will assemble tomorrow for recreation!"

Guest rooms were set in one endless(literally, endless!) hallway. Each legendary had a specific assigned room decorated to their ordinary atmosphere.

Latios and Latias had rooms beside each other, and they were decoration plainly in white and blue.

Giratina's room was black with red accentuations.

Dialga and Palkia's rooms were side by side and decorated to their body color scheme.

Kyogre's room was decorated with seashells and several shades of blue.

Groudon's room was red and dusty brown.

(*sorry for the longass room description section. XD*)

Rayquaza's room was green and sky blue.

Deoxys's room was mechanical silver and gray.

Darkrai's room was, well, DARK.

Cresselia's room was filled with light.

Shaymin's room was filled with green, grass, and flowers.

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie all had pink rooms with blue rugs.

But Arceus's room was a sight to behold. Paint splatters of all colors covered everything except a white bookshelf in the corner. She walked into her room and lied down, sighing. It was going to be a long few weeks.


	2. Laser Tag and Love on the Battlefield

Kyogre yawned and stretched. She lifted herself up from the comforting clutches of her waterbed and floated out to the main room.

All the legendaries were gathered in the Hall of Origin in Human Form.

(Time for another longass description!)

Latios and Latias are both tall brunettes with brown eyes, while the psychic trio are nearly opposite, being short blondes, not including Uxie, who's a ginger. They have green eyes. Giratina is tall and slender with black and copper hair that hangs in his gold eyes. Dialga and Palkia are both average height with short silver hair and blue eyes. Cresselia is a ginger with silvery eyes. Darkrai has silver hair with black eyes. Deoxys has blue and red hair with royal purple eyes and is very tall. Shaymin has mousy brown and pink hair and hazel eyes. Rayquaza has green hair and brown eyes. Groudon has spiky red-and-silver hair and honey brown eyes. Arceus has silvery-blonde hair with gold eyes.

Kyogre quickly changed into her human forme, a tall bluenette with white-blonde streaks. Her eyes are striking seafoam green.

Arceus stood on a chair. "Is everyone here?" She asked. She glanced over and noticed Kyogre. "Finally, you're here! Now we're ready to go," she exclaimed, beaming.

Cresselia cackled. "Finally! I'm so ready!"

Kyogre frowned, now mildly-okay, extremely-concerned. "What exactly are we doing today?" She asked.

Arceus replied with a smile, "Laser Tag, of course!"

...

They arrived at Laser Quest with much grandeur. That is to say, they transported to the back of the building, and, with much ninjary, snuck to the front door. Not without an abundance of cobwebs, however.

Shaymin scowled as she picked cobwebs off of her pink and brown ensemble. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

Arceus grinned. "Yes. Most definitely."

As they walked through the door, a few guys were standing at the side of the building. Their eyes scanned the girls and they whistled. By human standards, the girls were considered EXTREMELY attractive. One of the guys, clearly drunk, stumbled up with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hey sexy," he said to Mesprit, who recoiled. "How 'bout you bring your friends and have some real fun with us, huh?" He laughed, his alcohol reeking breath making her gag.

Another guy grabbed Arceus's arm and pulled her up close to him. She pulled her head back and struggled to get away but he just laughed. More of them began to harass Uxie and Kyogre.

Giratina stepped in front of Arceus defensively, and Deoxys stepped in front of Mesprit. "How about you back off, buddy, and go mess with someone else, okay?"

The drunk bristled. "Who's gonna stop me? Are you gonna stop me, goth? Huh?"

Darkrai and Groudon stepped to either side of Giratina, separating Uxie and Kyogre from their assailants, their well-toned arms crossed and a fierce look in their eyes. "We are," Darkrai growled.

The drunks made a strangled sound. "Y-you win this time," they stuttered squeakily. They raced off and jumped in a van.

Groudon rolled his eyes. "Morons," he muttered.

The girls instinctively bunched up and the guys formed a protective circle around them.

Arceus leaned to whisper in Giratina's ear, "Thank you for saving me." Giratina's eyes widened, then he smiled, whispering back, "Anytime."

(And for any of you people reading this that plays laser tag weekly, I'm sorry if this sounds stupid or wrong or whatever. I haven't played laser tag in months)

Latios walked up to the reception counter. "Hello," he said with a smile. "I have a group and would like to reserve a round."

The receptionist, looking terribly bored, snorted. "Whatever," she muttered, and placed a laptop in front of them. "Put in your nicknames for the scorecard."

Arceus walked up first and typed in 'God'. She laughed evilly as she strolled away.

Giratina walked up and typed 'Devil'. Arceus shot him a look and he shrugged, laughing. "I couldn't help it!"

Latios typed 'EagleFyter' while Latias put 'CloudAngel'.

Darkrai typed 'NiteShadow' and Cresselia typed 'BriteStar'.

Uxie put 'GoldSmarti', Azelf, 'StrongFiter', and Mesprit, 'LoveFreak'. They all high-fived each other.

Deoxys dubbed himself 'HiTech'.

Palkia called himself 'Astronaut' and Dialga called herself 'AllTime'.

Rayquaza, chuckling all the while, put his nickname as 'RayJayRap'.

Shaymin typed with a smug smile, 'Assassin'.

Groudon typed up 'Magnitude'.

Kyogre put 'KillerWhale'.

Groudon busted out laughing. "'KillerWhale'? Wow, Kyogre, nice one. Are you asking for a fat joke?"

Kyogre turned red and began to growl. She stomped forward, but before she could do any collateral damage, Azelf and Mesprit held her back, though it was quite a struggle. Kyogre is stronger than she looks.

Suddenly they heard two chirpy voices behind them. "Mind if we join?"

Another voice joined in. "Yeah, can we?"

Everyone turned to see three familiar faces.

Uxie laughed. "Cebbie!"

Shaymin squealed. "Vic!"

Rayquaza shouted. "Kyurem!"

(Celebi has multishaded green hair and brown eyes and a short stature. Victini is also short but has flaming red hair and blue eyes. Kyurem has frosty blue hair and yellow eyes.)

Arceus grinned. "Of course you can join!" She hunched over and cackled. "Though I warn you, it'll be brutal," she growled ominously.

Kyurem's eyes lit up. "No one's more brutal than me, hon," he chuckled darkly.

Latias gestured to the nickname inputter. "Be my guest," she said.

Victini put his nickname as 'FlareFrenzy' while Cebbie put hers as 'TimeWarp'.

Kyurem stepped up to the fateful position. After thinking a moment, he seemed to think of the perfect one and typed it in. Deoxys walked up and read what was typed there and he blanched. "'Cannibal'," he choked.

Shaymin chuckled darkly. "Hey Cannibal, wanna team up with Assassin?"

Kyurem scoffed. "Nah. I work alone."

Shaymin shrieked in outrage.

Soon they stood at the door, nicknames and all, game cards in hand. An instructor called out and opened the door. "Follow me!"

The crowd huddled in. The instructor grinned. "Hello, my name is Pandora. Now since there are nineteen of you, you will be split into two groups, one with nine, one with ten. The team leaders will be..."

Everyone leaned in anticipation.

"God and Devil!"

Arceus and Giratina burst out laughing and high-fived. "It's so on!" Giratina challenged.

Pandora laughed. "All right, choose your team members!"

Arceus and Giratina stood, pondering, on either side of Pandora.

Arceus jumped forward. "I'm first!" She crowed. "And I choose the trio!" The girls raced to her side.

Giratina huffed. "Now I get to pick three." He looked over the crowd. "Alright, let's have Cannibal, Assassin, and Magnitude over har." Kyurem slowly strolled to his side, while Shaymin literally bounced, and Groudon shot Kyogre a smug little smile.

Arceus thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Come on over Latias!"

The brunette positively squealed with delight.

Giratina chose Rayquaza. He winked at Latias and she blushed. Arceus raised an eyebrow.

"Cresselia!"

"Darkrai!"

"Dialga!"

"Palkia!"

"Latios!"

"Deoxys!"

"Cebbie!"

"Vic!"

The couple made kissy faces as they walked to their separate teams.

And the last person left was...

...Kyogre.

When she realized it, she shrieked, outraged. "WHAT?!"

Groudon smirked. "Last again, Ky?"

Arceus, feeling sympathy for the poor girl, leaped forward. "I claim her!" She shouted pointedly and dragged her into the fray.

Pandora nodded, a little unsure of this group now. "Alright, go through the door, grab a laser gun and put on a vest, and register your game card on the screen. When you see your nickname, head into the battle arena and go, go, go!"

The teams raced through the door. They each grabbed their guns off the ledges on the wall and pulled on their vests. They placed the metal circle over the sensor and each in turn saw their names pop up. Kyogre was the last because she fumbled with her game card. She saw 'KillerWhale' come up and she sprinted to the arena arch. Suddenly she was hit in the side and crumpled to the ground. She gasped and looked up to see Groudon.

He smirked. "Come on, you're making this too easy." He raced off into the arena.

Kyogre cried out in rage and ran to her group. Arceus was giving out instructions.

"Alright, everyone stay on the ground and be sure to hide if you think you're in danger. You three," she said, pointing to the lake trio, "you are my assassins. You're the fastest. Get in there and hit whoever you can." They nodded. Arcy turned to the rest. "Does anyone volunteer to be sacrifices and charge through enemy lines?"

Kyogre's hand shot up. "Let me in there!" She growled.

Arceus recoiled. "Oh kay..." She said slowly. "Anyone else?" Latios and Latias raised their hands.

Arceus nodded. "Okay. Everyone split up! Go!"

...

Giratina gathered the group. "Okay everyone, we're going to make three groups of three. Three snipers, three attackers, and three defense. First, the snipers."

Vic raised his hand. "I've got pretty good aim."

Giratina tapped his foot. "Okay, so we'll have Vic, and perhaps Rayquaza."

Deoxys thought for a moment. "Hey Giratina, you should be a sniper too. You're good at being sneaky."

Gira grinned. "Okay. Next up, defense."

Palkia raised his hand. "I think we should have Kyurem, Darkrai, and Groudon. They're the strongest."

Shaymin scoffed. "Way to downgrade yourself there, Palkie."

Palkia stuck up his nose. "Well excuse me for being modest!"

Giratina shook his head. "That leaves Deoxys, Palkia, and Shaymin for travel attack. Move around and find whoever you can on the floor. Defense, cover the snipers. We're going to the highest point; the crow's nest." He nodded. "Go!"

...

Arceus surveyed the area. Cresselia, Cebbie, and Dialga stood around her, ready to attack. Suddenly a green beam flashed down and struck a sensor on Arceus's vest. Cressie, Cebbie and Dia all cried out and surrounded Arceus. They shot at the source of the beam as they raced up the ramp.

...

Kyogre ran with the pack around every twist and turn. Latios and Latias were leading the way up to the highest point. They heard a loud shriek. _Sounds like the trio got their first shot_, Kyogre thought. She peered over the wall and saw Palkia racing away from Mesprit and Azelf. Uxie was hiding behind a corner.

Soon the three reached the highest level. They jumped back behind a wall when the saw the defenders.

Kyogre leaned forward a bit, catching a glimpse of the guys. Darkrai stood at one edge, Kyurem to the far right, and Groudon in the middle. There was a small lane to the right where only one person could get through.

Kyogre turned to the Eon Duo. "On three, we shoot. You two go for Dark and Kyu, I'll go for Groudon," she whispered. They nodded in response.

"One,"

They stuck their guns carefully around the corner.

"Two,"

Their hands shook on the trigger.

"Three."

Silently they struck, the guys' vests vibrating violently, signaling the strike. "What the-" Darkrai yelped.

Suddenly Latias, Latios, and Kyogre heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Arceus and the entourage. "Need help?"

Kyogre grinned evilly. "Let's go."

Kyogre released the most blood-curdling scream you have ever heard. She jumped into the fray, shooting wildly. The rest of the group let loose piercing war cries. Groudon and Kyurem shouted in alarm as the group poured forth. The thrall of people surged around Kyogre, and she laughed. In a blur, she saw Giratina's shocked face, Arcy's evil grin, Latios and Latias fighting back-to-back, Cebbie falling in Vic's arms as he kissed her.

Suddenly Kyogre was violently shoved to the edge of the crowd and slammed into something, knocking it over. The gun flew from her hands as she landed on top of something...or...someone?

What?

Kyogre shook her head and blinked. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. She gasped as she saw who it was.

Groudon.

He shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked up and their eyes met.

Kyogre began to blush at how close their bodies were. Her legs were entangled with his.

Groudon smirked when he saw her blush, but he couldn't help the redness coming to his cheeks at her chest pressed against his.

They were broken from their shock by assorted whistles. Kyogre came to her senses and scrambled off of him.

Darkrai laughed. "Oooh, Groudon! Looks like you're getting down and dirty with your rival!"

Groudon flushed bright red. "You-you little-!" He got to his feet and started toward Darkrai.

Shaymin chuckled. "Oh yeah, you're real tough, lady's man. The game ended, like, five minutes ago. Chill."

Groudon scoffed and stood with arms crossed as the crowd, heading up to the entrance, ruffled his hair or poked him as they passed.

Kyogre picked up her gun and followed at the back of the pack. Groudon followed her.

Just as they reached the exit, Groudon grabbed Kyogre's arm and pulled her around to a nook in a hidden corner.

Kyogre gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. "G-Groud-"

She was cut off as Groudon's mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes rolled back and she leaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair.

...

Dialga huffed as the couple walked in. "Finally! We've been waiting for you," she complained.

"Sorry," Kyogre muttered, blushing. She squeezed Groudon's hand, which she was holding, of course.

Arceus noticed this and smiled slyly.

Pandora hopped up on a platform. "Alright!" She cheered. "Now for the scores!"

She passed out scorecards by nickname. Everyone seemed satisfied by their scores, except Deoxys, who didn't even hit anybody.

"And now, the highest scorer is..."

They leaned forward in anticipation.

"'Devil'!"

Arceus squeaked in protest. "WHAT?!"

"Which also makes that team the victors!"

Giratina laughed. "You either got it or yah don't, honey," he boasted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arceus stomped up to him. "I could have beaten you with my eyes shut! You must have just gotten lucky."

Giratina yawned. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Their eyes met in a fierce and intense glare. Their faces were inches from each other.

Shaymin snorted. "Just kiss already!" She shouted.

Giratina chuckled, grabbed Arceus's arms, and pulled her(albeit roughly) into a kiss.

The legends jeered and cheered. Arceus's eyes widened but the goddess eventually closed her eyes.

They pulled back for air and smiled at each other.

Hand in hand, they walked to the door. "Let's go, everyone," Arceus called. Vic and Cebbie strolled to the door, acting all lovey dovey. The eon duo followed, then the lake trio. The weather couple went next, followed by Rayquaza. Dialga and Palkia followed, then Cresselia and Darkrai. Deoxys trailed behind them. Bringing up the rear were Kyurem and Shaymin, the former looking extremely bored, and the latter hopping about, harassing him about why he refused to team up.

"But why, Ky? What have you got against me?" Shaymin pouted.

Kyurem chuckled quietly and darkly. "It's not what I've got against you, sweetheart, it's what I've got for you."

Shaymin tilted her head to the side, confused. "Huh?"

Kyurem smirked and turned to her, bending down. He tilted her chin up. "You're just too cute," he confessed, in a quiet, seductive voice. He hummed and stood up, walking out the door.

Shaymin stood, her mouth open in shock. She frowned and raced after him.

"Hey WAIT! What's that supposed to mean?"


	3. On the Subject of Being Short

Disclaimer: I(sadly) do not own Poptarts, infinities, ear breathing, the edge of glory, Marvel vs Capcom 3, or any dignity. I do, however, own a PS3.

Shaymin hopped down the hall, a half eaten Poptart in her mouth. "Hum dee dum!" She sang through a mouthful of sugary pastry. Suddenly she ran into something and stumbled.

She pulled the Poptart out of her mouth and growled. "Watch it!" She snapped. When she looked up, her jaw slammed shut.

Kyurem was standing above her.

He snorted. "I'm not the one prancing down the hall."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "That's not a good enough argument."

He held out a hand. Shaymin blinked and frowned, pushing herself up with her arms.

She turned up her nose. "Not on your life, jerk."

She skipped down the hall to the main gathering room. Almost everyone was there. Everyone except Giratina, who appeared to still be asleep. Latias, who had just observed this, approached Shaymin. "He must get more sleep in Distortion World," she remarked, giggling.

Shaymin nodded and observed the rest of the room. She hadn't entirely soaked in her surroundings. The room was completely white(obviously a theme for the structure) and extremely spacious with sparse furnishing. On the left in the far corner from the hallway, there sat a direct portal to the human world. In the other left corner, the floor was lower, with steps down into the pit. There was a flat screen TV, with an adjacent couch. In between them was a Wii and a PS3. Pillows lay all around the pit floor(where there was room). Behind the couch was a small desk with a small chair, the former of which supported a community computer. Directly across from the Hall of Rooms, there was a platform and bulletin board for announcements. A few feet away was a bar separating the rec room from the kitchen. Several stools were lined up against it and a bunch of bananas sat on the edge(of glory! **A/N: Sorry. I couldn't help myself**). And right when you came out of the hallway, you would see the assortment of lounge chairs and bean bags next to bookshelves lining the right corner. Arceus was resting on the edge of(glory!) the platform, while Rayquaza and Deoxys were engrossed in a fierce match in 'Marvel vs Capcom 3'. Darkrai and Cresselia were both melting into the pillows, while Kyurem walked past Shaymin and settled himself at the community computer. Latias, Dialga, Palkia, and Uxie had all become engrossed in sci-fi stories in the book corner, and Kyogre and Groudon were sucking each other's faces at the counter. Azelf and Mesprit were eating peanut butter and bacon ice cream out of a tub with sporks. Latios was lying face down in the middle of the room.

Shaymin walked over and sat beside Ray and Deo. She silently observed for a moment while Ray, playing as Dante, beat the crap out of Deo, playing as Spider-Man.

Deo threw the PS3 controller. "NO!" He shrieked. No one even bothered to look up to see what happened.

Shay tapped her cheek. "Can I give it a try?"

Ray narrowed his eyes, then grinned. "Sure. But the winner plays Kyurem."

Shaymin's jaw dropped. "But he's a pro! That's not fair! I've never played before!"

Ray crossed his arms. "How do you know you're gonna be able to beat me?"

"Easy. Because you suck at this."

"How do you explain my victory over Deoxys?"

"He was button-mashing."

Silence.

"And who says I'm even going to play?"

Shaymin screeched and proceeded to fall off the couch. Darkrai cried out in pain.

Shaymin clambered to her feet and growled. "Are you a coward, you slippery little ice-type?!"

She's held a grudge for so long, since in her Sky Forme, she is useless against him. So weak, he could crush her with a single Glaciate. She figured he would be a powerful ally, so she tried to get on his good side, and he rejected her.

And so began the war.

Kyurem scoffed. "Of course not. I could crush you like a grass type. Like I always do."

He was met with a ferocious hiss.

"I just don't see a reason for me to waste my time," he finished.

Ray sighed. "There's hot anime girls."

Kyurem tilted his head, deep in contemplation. "Okay," he finally said.

Shaymin rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

Shaymin snatched up the black controller, and Ray accepted the silver one.

At the character selection screen, they moved quickly. Shaymin quickly selected Felicia, Morrigan, and Tron. Rayquaza chose Iron Man, Deadpool, and Captain America.

Rayquaza sighed smugly. "Well, since you're going to lose, I suppose I'll let you choose the location."

Shaymin glared, pointedly and exaggeratedly poking the button with her fingertip, choosing Asgard.

The battle henceforth commenced. It leaned both ways. Finally, they each had only one character left: Felicia and Deadpool. Things were looking bleak for Felicia, with only a few points of health, while Deadpool had about half. Ray cackled, turning to Shaymin. "You ready to lose?"

Shaymin smirked. "Nope, are you?"

"Huh?"

Ray turned back to the screen-

-and that was the end of Deadpool.

The 'lightly clad' cat-girl grasped a butterfly in her mutant paws and purred as Shaymin snuggled smugly into the couch, kicking her feet up on the table. Ray's jaw dropped. "Number one rule of video games: Always watch the screen."

He blinked. "Well then. Ky?" He turned around to see the ice legendary in question staring at Kyogre and Groudon, somehow still having a saliva swap meet.

Latios stood up and walked up to them. He circled them, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open in bewilderment. "How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe through your ears?!"

The majority of the room laughed, and through a mouthful of peanut butter, Mesprit shouted, "Seriously, get a room! No porn allowed in here!"

Kyogre's eyes flew open and she blushed furiously. She jumped away from Groudon when she realized she had been sitting in a provocative position on his lap. She moved to another stool and sat cross-legged, staring at the floor, her ears burning. Groudon wiped his mouth and smirked. "Aw man, we would've made it to my room if in a couple of minutes."

Silence. And embarrassment for everyone else.

Kyurem was the first to recover. "So am I gonna beat your ass or what, Hedgehog?"

Shaymin screeched in fury and snatched up her controller.

She used her previous team, but Kyurem chose to use Dante, Deadpool, and the Hulk.

They both charged into battle. Dante took down Morrigan, Tron took down the Hulk and Deadpool, Dante then took down Tron. It was down to Shaymin's Trump Card, Felicia, or Kyurem's badass, Dante. By this time, everyone was leaning over their shoulders, watching.

Shaymin dealt several harsh claw swipes and a kick to Dante's face. Dante shot Felicia a couple of times. Shouts of "Come on, Shay-Shay! Girl power!" and "Do it, Ky!" rang in their ears.

And suddenly everything went quiet when something cool and soft pressed to Shaymin's cheek. Her breath hitched and she froze.

_He kissed me. _

And Felicia was wiped out.

Everyone stood there, stunned. Kyurem tossed down the controller as the victory screen came up. He smirked seeing Shaymin's wide-eyed expression. "Number two rule of video games: Expect the unexpected."

Ray grinned. "You know what, you're absolutely right," he declared, and shoved Shaymin into him.

Shaymin squeaked and looked down at the tall ice-type she was currently on top of. For the first time, his eyes were wide with shock and he was...blushing.

Shaymin blinked and attempted to get up. Suddenly, her hand slipped and she fell forward.

And they kissed.

Shaymin screamed inwardly. She was kissing her enemy! Her heart began to race and her body burned, except for her lips on his icy ones.

But she noticed something.

He wasn't pulling away.

His eyes were shut and his face showed some expression of...pleasure.

His arms slowly began to snake around her waist, and a chill ran up her spine. He pulled her body closer to his. She couldn't stop thinking about how cold he was.

Suddenly a wave of emotion surged over her and her eyes rolled back in her head as she passionately returned the kiss. She realized in that moment of infinity that she had fallen in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

When she realized she was about to die, either from a bursting heart or suffocation, she pushed herself away.

She quickly noted several things, one being that she was straddling Kyurem and had just passionately made out with him after having her ass kicked, and another being that the crowd around them was cheering after all bearing witness to possibly the most private moment in her entire life.

In a daze, Kyurem propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Shaymin, eyes half open. "Didn't know you had it in you, hedgehog." She blushed.

And everything stopped as Giratina trudged in, yawning. "Sorry guys, what did I miss?" He asked.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Arceus chuckled, "Everything and nothing. But in all seriousness, we need to get going."

Latias perked. "Where are we going?"

Arceus grinned. "Two words.

"Go Karts."

...

Soon they arrived at Sandy's Go Karts. They all ran inside, totally pumped.

Shaymin gasped when she saw the room. There were a ton of arcade games and the Karting was intense.

Arceus called everyone up to the counter. "Alright, we have a group," she told the lady at the counter.

Her eyes fell on Shaymin. "How old are you?"

She bit her lip. "Twenty two."

The woman's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Shaymin growled.

"Regardless, you're too short to ride by yourself."

Her jaw dropped. "What?! That's not fair!"

A hand ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it," Kyurem said, amusement in his tone. "You can ride with me."

Shaymin huffed and crossed her arms. She did not like being treated like a child when she was hundreds of years old(twenty two in human years).

The woman working there eyed the two of them, as if she couldn't believe that Shaymin was older than twelve. Seeming to read her mind, Kyurem smirked and said, "Oh, trust me, if you had been there this morning, you would know that she is no child." He and most of the gang(excepting an anxious Arceus and a confused Giratina) laughed loudly at the now flustered woman and Shaymin's red face.

Arceus rolled her eyes. "Come on now, guys."

They walked out to the track and watched the current racers finish up. They all picked up helmets and ran out to their karts.

When Shaymin lay her eyes on their kart, she huffed in protest. "This is ridiculous," she declared, "and I refuse to be treated like a child."

Kyurem, finally fed up, leaned down and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in alarm. "Let go of me!" She cried. She kicked and wailed until Kyurem pinched her leg, making her yelp. The yells of Rayquaza and Palkia taunting her were not helping the situation. Finally he plopped her down in the seat.

Kyurem sat down and glanced at her. He rolled his eyes. "You sure are making it hard to treat you like an adult when you keep acting like a baby. Put on your seatbelt, unless you want to get hurt."

Eventually Shaymin relented and strapped herself in. The staff exchanged mixed looks of exasperation and relief. They went around, starting the karts and sending them on their way.

When they reached Kyurem and Shaymin, the second the motor started, they sped off, full speed. Shaymin wailed in alarm and grabbed Kyurem's arm.

At the head of the pack was Kyogre and Groudon, dueling it out. The triplets came next, drifting effortlessly around every curve. Then was the Ky and Shay team, followed closely by Rayquaza and Latias, teaming up. Latios was being a third wheel to Darkrai and Cresselia. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus all cruised through, and Deoxys got kicked out immediately because he couldn't stop crashing into things.

Shaymin's head jerked as Azelf sideswiped them into the wall. She cried out in pain and Kyurem gritted his teeth. "Not today," he hissed. He hit the gas and sped past the triplets, their mouths hanging open.

Kyurem laughed and sideswiped Groudon. They sped along the track at the the speed of light.

The last thing they heard before they crossed the finish line was Kyogre's wails of defeat.

Kyurem stepped out of the kart after parking it. He pulled off his helmet, ruffling his silky white-blue hair.

"We really smoked 'em, didn't we, Shay?" He laughed, turning around to see Shaymin with her arms in the air. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Up."

Kyurem was stunned. This girl, who had previously thrown a tantrum because she was being treated like a child, now wanted him to carry her.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her into his arms, where she scrambled onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he felt her breathing slow, he smiled softly.

...

Giratina turned to Arceus. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Arceus sighed. "Who knows."

Another extra-special shout out this week! An awesome woman named Lisa who totally brightened up the world with my one encounter with her. She has original style, and was working the night shift at Walmart in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma! Way to brighten up the world, Lisa! Or at least I hope I read your name tag right...

Please request activities for them to do!

Sorry this one took a long time. I started out on a roll, then got distracted...sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end.

Hope you enjoyed!

-Shabsie


	4. Sexiness and Mild Pedophilia

"Hey, we've got an emergency!"

The group was assembled in the hall when Mesprit sped in in her Pokémon forme. She turned back to the doorway, motioning with her tail. A small pink creature padded in, tail and ears drooped.

Latias and Arceus gasped. "Mew! What happened?!"

"I-I don't know," she replied feebly, sniffing. "I was just meandering about carelessly, when suddenly, I couldn't fly anymore." She let loose an ear-piercing wail, and all of the guys covered their ears. Latias just smiled sadly and pulled Mew into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get it sorted out," Latias reassured her. "But, for now, to make things easier, why don't you change into your human forme?"

Mew nodded and complied. Soon, she was transformed into a pale young girl with long, soft, light pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a frilly white and lavender dress. She looked to be about six in human years. Sprouting from her back were two wilted angel wings.

Arceus smiled, stroking her hair. "Good girl," she whispered, her motherly side shining through. Giratina just gaped. She picked up Mew and held her on her hip.

Latios tapped his foot. "So, what are we gonna do? We can't really do anything today until we sort out the situation with Mew."

Kyogre grinned, and flamboyantly declared, "And that's where I come in."

She explained that she had connections at this water park/amusement park and they could probably bring Mew along too.

"Alright!" Rayquaza shouted, totally pumped. "Let's go!"

...

They approached Worlds of Fun, all wearing T-shirts and shorts and carrying bags with their swimwear.

When they reached the gate, Kyogre walked up to a ticket scanner and said smoothly, "This icy weather is terrible." The attendant nodded and wandered off.

Groudon raised an eyebrow. "This icy weather is terrible?" Kyogre shrugged in response.

Soon a young boy approached them, escorted by the attendant, his dark blue hair reaching down past his ears, brown eyes shining. He looked only a few years older than Mew's human forme, but carried himself like an adult. He nodded to the attendant and she went back to work. "Thanks Lisa," he chirped, and turned to face the mob.

"'Sup, Keldeo? Long time, no see!" Kyogre brofisted Keldeo and he chuckled. "Not much, sis, not much."

Keldeo's eyes scanned the crowd. When he caught sight of Kyurem, his face fell. He regarded him coldly(A/N: Hehe). "Evening, Kyurem."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Do I know you?"

"Try the abandoned mine," he spat.

Kyurem snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, you were that kid I crushed. I do hope it all worked out, pretty boy," he chirped sarcastically.

Keldeo hissed and lunged at him. Shaymin jumped in front of Kyurem and spat, "If you so much as touch him, I will Solar Flare you into oblivion."

Kyurem laughed and turned tail, Shaymin trailing after him.

Keldeo shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered. Them he brightened. "Alright, everyone, come on in!"

Arceus nodded as she passed him. "Thank you; we are very grateful." He smiled in return.

Everyone began racing around, planning what they were going to do for the day. They mostly all split into girls and boys. Except for Arceus, Giratina, Kyogre, Groudon, Shaymin, and Kyurem breaking off from the group in their respective couples.

Keldeo grabbed Mew's hand. "C'mon," he said with a grin, "Lets go have some fun!" Mew broke out in a huge smile. The two raced off, hand in hand.

Giratina and Arceus headed toward the Ferris wheel, Kyogre and Groudon ran straight to the Mamba, and Shaymin was wailing in protest as Kyurem dragged her to the Boomerang. The guys all headed straight for the carnival games to do Arceus knows what, and the girls went to the Fury of the Nile water rapids.

Keldeo and Mew arrived at the Spinning Dragon. Mew bit her lip, staring up at the wildly spinning coaster. Keldeo saw her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "It's really fun!"

They boarded the coaster, and soon it began up the track to the top of the hill. As soon as it swooped downwards, Mew screamed and Keldeo laughed heartily.

As soon as it was over Mew cheered. "All right! Let's ride everything!"

...

It was about 1:00 when everyone was satisfied, most of the guys having won prizes and ridden all of the roller coasters. Arceus pulled out her phone and called the rest of them. "Hey, is everyone ready to head over to Oceans of Fun?"

Rayquaza snorted. "You're a bit late. Kyogre already took off an hour ago."

Arceus huffed. "Fine. Whoever's left, meet me at the rift, okay?"

Soon everyone was gathered there, after the stragglers caught up. Enthusiastic cries of "I bought a mug!" and "Wow, that was fun!" filled the air.

Suddenly an explosion and a cloud of smoke blinded them and they screamed and shouted. In the confusion, Arceus and Keldeo felt Mew wrenched from their hands and they both wailed in alarm.

Wait. Confusion...

Arceus shut her eyes for a moment, then her hand flew out, catching a shirt collar. The person it belonged to made a choking sound and fell to the ground, coughing.

Rayquaza snapped his fingers and the smoke cleared away. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw him.

"Mewtwo?!" Latias cried. "What are you doing here?"

An older teenage boy, maybe about 17, sat hunched over a curled up Mew, coughing his lungs out. He had purple and white hair, and he was very tall and thin, dressed from head to toe in dark clothes. He flicked his head up, dark eyes flashing angrily. "Why did you take Mew?"

Arceus blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Mewtwo stood up, picking up a very happy Mew, who was hugging him tightly. "I was placed in charge of Mew, to keep her out of harm's way," he spat. "Can you even imagine my horror when I wake up and she's gone?"

Arceus's lips formed a line. "I recognize that you were frightened, Mewtwo, however, she was obviously safe."

Mewtwo just glared at the ground. Seeing this, Mew giggled and kissed him.

Everyone's jaws dropped and a few eyes twitched. "WHA-"

"Isn't she like, ten years old?! Pedophile!" Shaymin shouted.

Mewtwo growled, a slight blush on his face. "Aren't you like, twelve?"

Mew added cheerfully, "Actually, I'm fifteen."

Everyone was just as shocked as ever.

Mewtwo flicked his hand, revealing her hidden wings. He ran a hand over them, frowning. "What happened to your wings?"

Mew responded, "I don't know. I just discovered they didn't work after a went for a short fly."

He thought for a moment, then picked up the end of one wing between two fingers, and ran his hand over the rest of her wing, causing it to glow a faint purple.

Mew gasped as the wing made a small crack, and then she smiled. "You fixed it!"

He nodded. "What were you doing that caused you to dislocate them?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I was flying past the Hall of Origin, and I did a few quick loops, and an air current picked me up. As soon as it stopped, I couldn't fly. I fell until the Trio caught me."

Mewtwo nodded. "The force of the wind could definitely do it. Either way, you've got to stay off your wings for the rest of the day."

Mew pouted, and Arceus took advantage of the moment. "Why don't you two join us in the water park, then?"

Mew cheered and turned to Mewtwo, who looked skeptical. She begged, and he relented, sighing.

The lake trio cheered and raced off, Mew and Keldeo in tow.

Giratina rolled his eyes, and, cupping his hands around his mouth, shouted, "Hey, we've got to get changed first!"

They all groaned and headed reluctantly to the changing rooms.

After a great deal of pushing, shoving, running into Kyogre, and trying desperately to preserve their modesty(well, except for Kyogre, who remarked, "we're all girls!"), everyone was finished changing.

The boys had gathered in the courtyard outside the changing rooms, waiting for the girls.

The second the door flew open, the world transformed into a teen anime romance.

-The door opens. The girls exit, all dressed in bikinis.* Sparkles surround them, and they strut out in style, laughing, their hair swishing around them. The camera pans to the boys, staring, dumbfounded, and drooling slightly. The girls strike cutesy poses.-

*(Arceus-silver sparkly halter, Kyogre-ocean blue two piece with polka dots, Mew-ruffly pink with skirt, Lake Trio-their native colors with diamonds, Latias-red two piece with bows, Cresselia-lavender halter, Shaymin-lime green ruffly with skirt, Dialga-black and white striped sporty. And honestly, who cares about the guys.)

"So, what do you guys think?"

They blinked and shook their heads. Groudon smiled slyly. "Lookin' good, Ky."

Ky saw through his sneaky ploy before he got away with it. She winked and smirked seductively.

Groudon's smile faded into surprise and stunned-ness. He blinked, seemingly in a trance.

Latias gaped. "What was that?!"

Kyogre laughed and replied, "I call it the Sexy Trance. Out-sexy them, and they just lose it completely."

Latias gazed at her in awe and respect. "Wow!"

She elbowed Latias, and pointed to Rayquaza. "Well?" She said when Latias gave her a puzzled look. "Try it."

Latias wrung her hands nervously and hesitantly approached Ray. He looked at her curiously. Deoxys cackled and sat back.

Latias gave him her brightest smile and put her hands on her knees, giggling. "Hiya, Ray!"

Rayquaza just stared at her, eyes wide. Then promptly passed out.

Latias gasped in horror and turned to Kyogre in a panic. She just laughed. "Looks like you're better at it than me!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and tapped Arceus's shoulder. "Weren't we going to a water park?"

Arceus nodded, and shouted, "Hey, c'mon guys!"

Mesprit grabbed Arceus's arm. "Hey, Arcy, can you do the Sexy Trance?"

A chorus of "yeah!" and "do it to Giratina!" filled the air.

Giratina smirked. "Yeah, Arcy, hit me with your best shot. Make the god of anti-matter dumb with love."

"Or are you too AFRAID?"

Arceus's face flushed. "I refuse to be treated this way," she scoffed, and turned to march off. At the last moment, she turned back. "And just for the record," she said. She stuck out her ass and winked, kicking her leg up behind her.

All the boys fainted.

...

First they all headed over to the water slides after being slapped awake. Mew talked Mewtwo into riding one with her. Let's just say that Mewtwo was the one screaming like a little girl.

Afterwards, most of the legends went to the wave pools. Rayquaza had Latias captured in an inner tube and was jumping into huge waves while Latias squealed. Needless to say, they were caught kissing behind the pizzeria later.

Groudon was following Kyogre around, drooling over her. And boy did she enjoy it. And that was double for Shaymin and Kyurem.

That day, many kisses and hugs were exchanged.

Mewtwo glanced around, searching for Mew. She said she was tired and was going to go lie down but she never said where she was going.

When his eyes landed on her, he smiled. She was curled in a ball on a beach chair, a towel laid on top of her. Mewtwo scooped her up to go find Arceus.

Meanwhile, in the lazy river, Cresselia was twirling and gliding through the water like a goldeen. As she rose from the water, she heard a laugh behind her. It was Darkrai. "Excellent swimming, as always," he drawled. Cresselia narrowed her eyes, diving back into the water angrily. He always annoyed her. She tried to be peaceful but he continued to provoke her, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Suddenly Cresselia felt pressure on all sides. A foot connected with her face and she blacked out.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Darkrai. She moaned, coughing painfully. "What happened?" She asked.

Darkrai winced. "I'm not sure. One moment I could see you swimming, then all these people crowded in and the next thing I know, I see you drifting to the bottom. So I grabbed you and pulled you out here."

Cresselia sighed. "Thank you, Darkrai."

He grinned. "Anytime, sweetheart," he replied, stealing a kiss on her head.

Cresselia sat, gaping, for the longest time.

Keldeo lead the group out of the water park. "So, did y'all have fun?"

A cheer went through the group.

Keldeo nodded, satisfied. He turned and beamed at them. "It was great seeing all of you."

Arceus smiled. "And it was great seeing you as well."

With that, Arceus warped them home.

**A/N: I know, I'm such a jerk. :( but I lost inspiration for a while and I need ideas! Review! -Shabsie**


End file.
